


Works of Love and Thoughts of Relationships

by yoshidakechiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Ideas About Love, Light Angst, Love, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, relationships are complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshidakechiko/pseuds/yoshidakechiko
Summary: Things I've written about love from life and such. Don't take it seriously. Don't judge. You don't know me or my life or what led me to write the things I do.





	Works of Love and Thoughts of Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts about a previous relationship. We're still friends. I know that may seem odd given what's written but we are still friends. You can guess which one I am.

To my former love,  

_I find these words hard to process,_

I know that I am the last person you want to hear from but some things just need to be said. _You are right in saying that you are the last person I wanted to hear from in any fashion even if some things due need to be said_.  This is in no way a letter to re-start the arguments that tore us apart but rather an apology letter expressing my feeling. _This letter will not go the way you want it to no matter how hard you try. You may not intend to re-start the arguments but that is all it will get out of me._ I could not get all the words out in sentences so here is a list detailing my emotions about you and me and us. _This letter will not go the way you want it to no matter how hard you try. You may not intend to re-start the arguments but that is all it will get out of me. You are welcome to try again. So now you can put your feelings in words? Where was this during the time we were us?_

I am sorry for the times I ever let you done

_You mean the thing that you did constantly?_

I am sorry for the days I wasn’t there

_You were never around. Even when I didn’t want you but still wanted you, you weren’t around._

I am sorry for the days where I wasn’t enough

_You were never enough. Even when you were enough, you were too much._

I am sorry for the days I made you feel like crap

_You mean the thing you always did unintentionally or not?_

I am sorry for the times I made fun of unintentionally

_You are very hard to read and understand as such none of it ever seemed unintentional._

I am sorry for the days I made you the butt of a joke or jest you didn’t deserve

_Again, another thing you did constantly my dear._

I am sorry for the days I was a bitch to you

_Why are you doing this? You never changed or are going to change._

I am sorry for the days where I didn’t seem like I loved you

_You always made me feel like this._

I am sorry for being the one person you have to rely on some days and I was not available

_YOU WERE NEVER AROUND!_

I am sorry for choosing to be selfish at times

_Me too, we were never really good together were we? Two selfish people._

I am sorry for not understanding what you’re trying to say at times during  important discussions

_I believe some of this may be my fault actually. We are similar in some regards but we have very different and conflicting interests._

I am sorry for seeming and or being a liar, a fake, and a scamp at times when you don’t deserve me

_This goes for the both of us I think._

I am sorry on the basis of how much time you’re willing to spend with me but I constantly shut you down

_Half the time it was because I am a needy person while you are not. You like being solitary, I due too to an extent but not as much as you._

I am sorry and deeply regret making you angry at me at times

_I was not in and still am not in a sound mind._

I am sorry for never replying to your text and calls even though I almost always should

_You are too much of a solitary creature_

I am sorry for you for loving someone like me

_I am not._

I am not sorry for being myself

_You shouldn’t be_

I am not sorry for being morally ambiguous

_Yes you should be._

I am sorry for never trying to make the most of our time together

_Conflict of interest and emotions._

I am sorry for never letting you know whether I was your angel or a devil

_You were both in the best way_

I am sorry that you thought of me as a demon

_Never fully_

I am sorry for being a hypocrite but so were you at times

_This I will not deny_

I am sorry that your family never loved you, me, or us together

_So am I_

I am sorry for being human

_You shouldn’t be_

I hope that this list and these words bring you closure or some sort of clarity into my mind about us. But I will never apologize for yelling at you when you snapped at me from being too stressed at your family.

_They have and haven’t, most of it was just reiterating points I already knew and were too afraid to admit myself. You should and shouldn’t for that, you brought many points that were and are still hurtful for me. But you also brought many thing to light. I am sorry for many things as well._

Regards,

_And to you as well,_

            K            

_A_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please. Only if you want to.


End file.
